


His Golden Locks and Beautiful Voice

by aceAizawaShouta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru is a Ukai, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Kei is a Ukai, Knights - Freeform, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magical Elements, Multi, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceAizawaShouta/pseuds/aceAizawaShouta
Summary: Tenma Udai fully believed there wasn't any way for him to fall in love. Tenma had always known his tastes in love weren't normal. He was a dedicated knight and a well known one for that. Even training future prodigies under his wing. All of that belief had washed away when during a storm of transporting the princess and prince into his kingdom. When a siren, humanlike features but a beautiful tail and voice had entered and saved his life. His image burned into his brain, his golden locks and beautiful voice had taken over Tenma's soul and body and Tenma would do whatever it takes to see that godlike creature again.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko, Hinata Natsu & Udai Tenma, Hinata Shouyou & Udai Tenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hoshiumi Kourai & Udai Tenma, Kawatabi Shunki/Nakashima Takeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nakashima Takeru & Udai Tenma, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Kudos: 1





	His Golden Locks and Beautiful Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohhh, you must be the famous Tiny Goliath. The rumours weren’t lying when they said you were tiny. I mean look at you, you’re so cute and whittle~.”

**Tenma's POV**

Opening my eyes to see the cold darkness of the morning. Pulling up my strength as I get up on my makeshift bed. Walking through the hallway in the quiet, hearing only my heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. 

A realization had just struck me as my hand was inches from the door. My clothes.

Face palming myself at being a big(ironic) idiot. Making my way down the hallway, three heads appeared in my line of vision. These boys will be the death of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING UP AT THIS HOUR?"

I'm really trying to keep my voice at a low incase the youngest was still asleep. I know when I said 'I will take care of them.' and 'I will teach and guard them with my life.' I never thought raising teenagers was such a task. Especially when they all admire you like a savior. (Like literally ready to die in my arms, ~~I'm a little concerned for their mental health.~~ )

"What are YOU doing up?" Hahahahaha very funny, using my words against me. The oldest out of the three, as well as the tallest ~~(as much as I hate to say it, me included)~~ , Takeru was the one to speak up.

"I have somewhere to be and it's important, why are you three up?"

The three lower their heads as if they were dogs who had just got in trouble. I could tell Kourai was hesitant but spoke up for the other two. "we really wanted to say goodbye to you.."

Raising my eyebrow at that statement when I know they said goodbye to me last night.

“Is natsu up?”

“no..”

“Ok, what I want, is for you boys to go back to bed. And rest!”

“But Tenma!” Both of the younger boys said in sinc, only to stare down one another. Those two are always in competition. However, Kourai seems to be the winner almost every time(Shoyo seems to blast in outrageous victory whenever he wins) ~~(Kourai does as well but the amount of screaming is a little less)~~.

“Let's go, you know you three have to go down to the market tomorrow, and Kourai didn’t you want to talk with that doctor in training?”

A large blush had planted itself on Kourai’s cheeks as he's stappering nonsense of “it's not like that'' Shoyo is only snickering at him while a few punches are being thrown at him, dodging each one at high speeds.

Takeru was the one who came in between them and chopped the top of their heads to silence them. He grabbed the ends of their shirts and pulling them along to their room.

“Good night.. Have sweet dreams of riding horses into battle.”

“WE WILL” The sound of footsteps fading into the house was my cue to leave. Turning my head and opening the door, the cold breeze of the early morning hit me hard. One foot out the door, and two arms are wrapped around my waist, holding me tight in place. 

“p-please don’t leave..”

The warmth in my chest and a sinking feeling in my stomach all mixing into a complicated bowl of stew. Takeru always had feared that one day, I’ll go off to work and never return. My hands wrap around the arms holding me for a tight embrace. I stroked the large scar that was indented into his forearm as he nuzzled his head into my shoulder blades.

This boy has been through a lot. Losing your whole family at the hands of a murderer is a lot the take in for a 10 year old. Not only that but being the only survivor from that attack, and then staying at an orphanage for about five years of your life still traumatized from that day. I could never imagine the absolute pain he had gone through.

I had learned news about the attack when I was just starting knight training at 13 years of age. Apparently, from what I can remember, the father of the family had owed the man some money. When the man demanded more for the wait and the father refused, the man decided to rob him of all his values, his home, his possessions, his wife, his kids, his life included. 

I still remember waking up at night only hearing Takeru’s screams. Sobbing while holding me tight, shaking for his dear life. He had told me the scar was from the murderer trying to kill him as he was buried underneath the weight of his dead father. Using his own father’s corpse as a shield is something he would never picture or even think was ever possible, how it would never happen, and yet it did. 

“Don't worry, even if I never make it back, you still have your brothers and sister you needed to take care of.” The smile planted on my face was meant to calm him down, it only riled up his nerves much more. 

“Please don't say that--” “it's the truth” I ended up cutting him off. It was dead silent as we continued to stand there, neither of us moving. Just breathing and being in each other's company for who knows how long.

He handed me a bag full of a soft material. “Here's your bag of clothing…..hope you can make it back tenma..”

As he disappeared into the darkness of the home, I shut the door. “I will” a soft whisper left my lips unconsciously but it felt right at that moment. Turning my heel and marching towards the town. 

Leaving the home, memories of one special night plays in my mind.

* * *

_“There’s a boy in a boat! Over there!” Looking over the railing of the ship to see a child with short white hair laying down on a small boat._

_“Judging from the direction, he must come from the Nagano Kingdom, but he looks so young..” It took about five knights pulling up the boy who is gripping the rope for his life._

_When we finally pulled him up and held him in my arms, his eyes were shut and felt as light as a feather. The soft whimpers of “pa...pa...pa..” barely being heard from the sailors cursing their tongue out._

_He had looked up at me from his position and had asked “.......is mama here?” My head instantly moved side to side as he continued. “papa promised mama would be on the other side.” Oh this poor child..._

_“Did you have any food or water when you left on this boat..” Yamada spoke to him in a soft tone over my shoulder. His hot breath intoxicating me from behind but that was something to ponder on another day. My attention was purely focused on the boy._

_“no….” The weak voice continued. “papa said it was a quick trip…. that mama would make supper for me…”_

_A quick period of silence washed over as the next question that came out of my mouth. “Does your mama and papa love you?” A question I regret saying as it was utterly useless in this situation._

_“a lot….. she said i was her world..” His dull eyes had a small speck of shine when he’s talking about his mother. He’s a sweet kid. “mama and papa would always fight, but they still loved me....right..”_

_The realization had struck me hard and left me disgusted. His father had abandoned him. He had left him to die in the ocean with no food or water. All without his mother knowing. How would his mother react to this..._

_"How long were you on this boat?" My slow building anger coming up faster than_ _expected. "mr. sun went up and down around three times.." Three whole days he was left here.. "mr. moon never left me alone at night.." Oh this poor child indeed..._

* * *

The frantic number of days of taking care of a child who CLINGED to me was fun. More memories start coming back for a nostalgic trip down memory lane.

I remember coming home from the war to my older brother, Ittetsu, having cried not knowing if I will return. Reading headlines of the news all over town of our victory.

‘We as the Miyagi Kingdom have already joined alliances with the Hyogo Kingdom and together have defeated the Kanagawa Kingdom as one. With the help of the Tiny Goliath, a knight with a specialty for mid-air battles, leading the vanguard into victory. The knight single handedly defeated the commander of the battalion and waved his head like a flag in front of the eyes of the army.’

The day I read those headlines, my heart rejoiced as my body was jumping around in place from excitement. From that day forward is when I mark my spot as a legend that will go on for centuries to come. The day where I got the nickname, no, the title as The Tiny Goliath.

Little did the 16 year old that is myself know was that many of our own men had died in that war. One of them being Shoyo and Natsu’s father. Their mother was so distraught over her husband’s death that she forgot how to take care of herself, or her kids. 

She had completely given up on them, completely given up on life noless. The mother had dropped them off at the orphanage to live their lives. I remember walking up to Shoyo, still holding his baby sister who was still an infant at the time. The words that left his mouth cut through my heart. “Mommy will come back, she always does! There's no need to worry.” The bright shining smile never leaving his face. The pure innocence of this child was the thing to kill me.

That night, I walked home with not one, but four children in need of help. I told my commander, Yamada, that I would teach them to become a knight, to protect them. Oh how fast they seem to grow. I'm more than proud of where they are now.

Those horrible memories are in their ~~and my~~ past now and they continue to fight and protect.

Walking through the deserted streets as I make my way towards the harbor. Reading wasn't really a fun thing for me but I still read the fliers that filled on the gaps of the naked walls.

‘PRINCESS ALISA OF THE EDO KINGDOM WILL MARRY PRINCE TOBIO’

‘PRINCESS ALISA AND PRINCE LEV MAKE THEIR WAY TOWARD THE MIYAGI KINGDOM’

‘THE LONG WAITED UNION OF THE MIYAGI AND EDO KINGDOM IS TO COME’

The marriage union is to come and I, as one of the most trusted knights in the kingdom, has to escort the prince and princess to our kingdom. 

I make my way towards the large harbor as Yamada is there. My leading commander looking down at me with a grin on his face. He softly pats my back saying “come, let's get going..”

Putting on my armour as we start to board the large ship and make our way to the Edo Kingdom.

* * *

For what felt like a century, we finally made it here to the Edo Kingdom. After taking a few days break for them to reload the ship. Meeting the new faces at the harbor was a pleasure. 

“The name’s Kuroo Testero, it's a pleasure finally meeting you in person Tiny Goliath.” A friendly face had shown up. Messy bed head hair the color of raven feathers. His fairly tall and strong physique and shining grin was the thing to pick him out from the rest. A much shorter knight stood by his side, while he took the spotlight. 

“I'm the commander of the Nekoma region of the Edo Kingdom. This right here is my second in command, although he's more of the mastermind behind our attacks.” The black head pointed to the knight by his side as said knight is looking away with his chin down. “Kuroo, enough..” The knight stands at about my height with feline-like eyes.

Commander Kuroo looked down at his second with a large ~~creepy~~ grin on his face. “ANDDDD, as well as my lover. He’s my everything I could EVER ask for!!” He started grabbing the smaller ones shoulder and shaking them along with the rest of his body. The feline-like knight looks completely down at the floor as Kuroo begins to hug him from behind and nuzzle into his shoulder length hair.

Honestly really jealous of the affection the knight is getting. When I was a child his age, I was fonding over the commander like a love struck puppy. Of course as years went on, I got to see more of Yamada's true side and need I say, I lost interest quick. I won't deny the fact that he's still as handsome, long blonde hair, with toned skin and a strong jawline. However, he was much to say, a womanizer, flirting with every maiden and going home early for some fun with them. Of course our age gap was another discussion, he was around 42 when he first met me at age 16. The more I think of it, the more I realize how much of a fool I was.

“Kuroo, not in front of the knights.. especially this one..” My attention went from my own clouded thoughts to the two persons in front of me. The more I thought of his statement, the more I was confused. A question left my mouth that caught the attention of the two.

“Nekoma region?” 

The commander returned the same confused face, as like this was common knowledge. “OH!! You must not know.. The Edo Kingdom is vastly large so we are divided by regions, the one with the most power is Nekoma, however the Itachiyama region are fairly known for their strong offences. Fukurodani is also a great place as well, I have a friend there whose a commande--”

“Kuroo, stop talking, you're rambling again..” The feline-like male, still looking unfazed from my question(or anything else around him). 

“My apologies, it's best for us to get going. Good luck with the prince and princess.” The commander then turned his heel and left to board one of the other ships, whose purpose was to protect the main ship from attackers and overall bringing more armed men for their protection at our land. His second in command still stayed behind with me, watching his lover march away. Once the commander was out of sight, the boy looked at me, eyeing me up and down. 

“He’s not joking, good luck with them. It’s nice not to deal with them..” He then walked away to join the other on the ship. His statement rang loud in my head, the feeling of standing on edge overwhelmed me. It's just a prince and a princess, how hard could it be?

* * *

A fairly tall, beautiful woman made her way into the ship. Every knight, cook, guard, and sailor bowing down at her presence. A much taller figure, her younger brother, was close behind her. Long platinum blond hair, fair skin, a fairly simple dress that still looked glising. Everything about her was in definition, beautiful, a true princess. Our helmets were taken off during this time, so that everyone could see our face.

When her attention glanced at me, her eyes shined and a bright smile filled her porselen face. She then made her way toward my direction, my face still maintaining a cold look. That wasn't until she had grabbed my hands and intertwined it with hers, the gesture stock me. Wasn't a princess supposed to look down at knights as nothing more than advanced commoners and protectors.

“Ohhh, you must be the famous Tiny Goliath. The rumours weren’t lying when they said you were tiny. I mean look at you, you’re so cute and whittle~.”

The princess of the Edo Kingdom bent down to my height and ruffled my black curls. I honestly want to take her words as a compliment but her actions gave me mixed feelings. I refrain from moving her hand off my hair as one wrong move against the princess could cost me my head. She started pinching my check and cupping my round face. This is getting annoying at this point.

“WOW! When we requested your presence, I didn’t ACTUALLY think they would bring you! My name is Lev. ohh but you know that..-- It’s nice to meet you Mr. Tiny sir!” The younger prince moved his sister out the way and gets in my face. To the point where I have to lean back a bit. If I do recall, this prince is the same age as our prince Tobio. Prince Tobio was already quite tall but this prince seems to be much taller, for his age. He seems to be around Yamada’s height ~~(fuck his height)~~ , even taller. 

“Prince Lev, you do understand that I have full permission from your Father that I must discipline you if you act up as the guest. That means I can and will kick your behind if you choose to continue..” The much smaller guard behind him was the one to speak up. Judging by the manner he's speaking to the Prince, I could tell he's a personal knight. Maybe a few years younger than me judging from height and voice alone.

“But Yakuuuu, it’s the tiny goliath, -THE- Tiny goliath. I mean, he’s just like you but more successful and you're tinier~--OWW!” As the knight promised, he did indeed kick the prince in the behind. A roundhouse kick to be exact. The knight then proceeds to tidy up both himself and the Prince whom he had just kicked, all while the Prince is mumbling something about not being able to walk. A small faint blush can be apparent when both their heads sway a little too close for their liking. 

The knight in question, quickly fixed up the scene and spoke. “He is one of the most trusted knights in his kingdom, OH COURSE, he would be more successful than I am. --and I’m not that short..” He just had to slip in that last part to maintain his pride. I take back the statement of him being a few years younger, he's definitely around Takeru’s age at the most.

I am starting to see why the feline-like knight warned me of the two royals, I start to feel bad for those two having to work with them on a daily. Looking over the railing to see thousands of hands waving goodbye. As the multitude of ships begin to sail away from the harbor, the number of commoners begin to decrease. Looking back over to see Yamada in my field of vision as he sighs. 

“It's going to be a long one..” He spoke while his attention was focused on the Prince and Princess as they continued to talk and bother all the other knights in the ship(just trying to do their duty no less). A long sigh left my mouth as I once again looked over to the vast and open sea ahead.

Thus begins the journey of transporting the two(annoying ass) royals to the Kingdom. Oh this will be fun, just not for me sadly..

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets any attention at all, I might continue..  
> There's criminally not a lot of content for this ship and I need some now, so I made this  
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
